1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving Location Based Service (LBS) resource allocation information in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have evolved to provide not only the existing voice services but also various additional value-added services. Recently, the profits in the mobile communication market created by voice services have been saturated. Accordingly, the communication service providers are seeking additional profits by providing a variety of value-added services differentiated from the voice services, including an LBS-based on-location information for Mobile Stations (MSs). Typical examples of the LBS may include a friend finder service, a location finder service, and a car navigation service.
With the development of mobile communication systems, services provided by the mobile communication systems have been diversified. Performance of mobile communication systems typically depends on high-speed transmission/reception of a large volume of data. For high-speed transmission/reception of mass data in the mobile communication systems, a variety of standards are now in development. The typical standard is the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m standard, which is now under standardization.
Recently, user needs for the LBS have grown exponentially. However, while the IEEE 802.16m standard now under standardization has specified a plan to provide the LBS, the IEEE has not proposed a detailed method for providing the LBS, i.e., a detailed method for LBS resource allocation and transmission/reception of LBS resource allocation information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.